justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Shotgun (JC2)
The Shotgun is a weapon in Just Cause 2. For any other type of shotgun, see Shotgun (disambiguation). Appearance It's a single-barrel shotgun, closely resembling the real world FN Tactical Police Shotgun, with some parts also resembling a Benelli M4 Super 90 (M1014). Performance The shotgun is very quick and an effective close-range weapon. Up close, the weapon does an extremely large amount of damage and will kill a usual enemy in 1 shot. It will kill elites in 2 or 3 depending on distance and where the shot is aimed. The shotgun has a greater range than the Sawed-Off Shotgun but still isn't very effective at a longer range. It does just as much damage as the sawed-off shotgun, but it's more commonly found. Its brute power, as well as a slight increase in range over its sawed-off counterpart, means that clearing out guards on the Mile High Club is almost too easy. The power is also great for blasting people off Motorcycles and ATVs, so this can be great for pursuits when you have an extra few faction members to help you or whilst you're on the Stunt position of a moving vehicle. Also, its pellet spread is narrower than the sawed-off variant so blasting individual targets won't be much of a problem. One blast should take out objects like Gas Pumps, Water Towers, Transformers, Generators and maybe Broadcast Towers within two shots. Upgrade the shotgun at the Black Market to increase the amount of ammunition it holds and to increase its range and amount of pellets per shell. Strangely the pellet increase doesn't help against enemies. Just sabotage destructible objects. It fires semi-automatically and reloads in just one pump. The extra ammunition is in the lower pipe, under the barrel. Locations *Carried by many Panau Military elite soldiers, especially in close quarters. *Carried by many faction elites as well. *Demolition Officers who are stationed in BioFuel Shafts might use this weapon. They might also use an Assault Rifle or Machine Gun. *Faction missions involving prolonged close-quarter engagements will usually provide one. *This weapon is among the middle to last weapons to be unlocked in the Black Market. The cost is $45,000. *It's the standard weapon for the guards aboard the Mile High Club. *Reapers HQ, near where the faction soldiers are shooting on Pandak "Baby" Panay Billboards. *Wajah Ramah Fortress, at the canyon start (where the faction helicopter touches down in Into the Den). *Tom Sheldon uses it in the Agency mission The White Tiger. In a development error, he is shown getting out an Assault Rifle in the cutscene. **He is seen picking one up again in the opening cutscene for Three Kings, but he actually doesn't use it in that mission. Trivia *This weapon creates a large amount of blood spatter when hitting people at close range, but not as much as the Sawed-Off Shotgun. *As an automatic shotgun with a clip up to 16 shotgun shells, this weapon is excellent at mowing down enemy Panau Military soldiers. **It is also very good at killing people in Just Cause 2 Multiplayer. Gallery Tom Sheldon wields JC2 Shotgun.jpg|Tom Sheldon wields a Shotgun before piloting Rico in a UH-10 Chippewa to the Three Kings Hotel. Shotgun.jpg|JC2 Shotgun as seen before starting Three Kings 20200213163049_1.jpg Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Content